1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of establishing smart homes, and more specifically to a smart home control method and system based on Alljoyn technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, development of the internet of things has been pushed strongly by the government, the smart home field has also faced great development opportunities. Therefore, all kinds of smart home devices and smart home controllers have come forth in current markets. However, the smart home system and devices currently have the following two problems:
First, the system configuration progress is complicated, generally needs professional construction personnel for the wiring in the early stage, and manual configuration or addition operation of the smart home controller is required for each controlled smart terminal device (such as smart home appliances, security devices, etc.). Second, a variety of brands of smart home devices are very difficult to make compatible with each other. Typically, the device manufacturers of different device need to redevelop a protocol compatible for the devices of both parties, and a long debug cycle time is required, then connection between the devices can be completed. These problems have seriously restricted the development of smart home technology.
Alljoyn is an abbreviation of “All to join in the fun”. Alljoyn technology is an open source software project developed and maintained by Quic (Qualcomm innovation center). It is a cross-platform software framework which is device-independent, and supports multiple programming languages and various short distance wireless communication technologies. It currently supports WiFi (Wireless-Fidelity), WiFi direct and Bluetooth. Alljoyn technology has the advantages of easy device detection and simple and open interface definitions. These advantages also provide a broad application prospect for establishing smart homes based on the Alljoyn technology.